


The Dead Friend

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Izayoi is a prick, Lance is fucking crying right now, Ruruka is a bitch, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in episode 5. No description needed as you know what happened in episode 5. GRAB YOUR FUCKING PITCH FORKS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Friend

_No... It can't be..._ Andou saw a dead woman crucified to the wall. But that wasn't what shocked and cracked her heart. The dead woman is..

**Seiko Kimura, her "hero".**

"N-No.. Why did this..." Andou's eyes formed tears and they started streaming down her face.

**And then she broke down.**

"Why! Why would you die! You were my goddamn hero, Seiko!"

**She couldn't stop her tears streaming down.**

"Why were we even fighting?! Damn it, I miss you! Please come back to me!"

**Seiko never came back.**

"..." Andou grabbed the knife that was sticking to Seiko's right rib and pulled it off. She aimed the knife to her throat and before she could end her life, a kunai hit the knife off her hand.

**She tried to commit suicide.**

"Andou, don't do it." Izayoi appeared from the dark.

"Why shouldn't I?! She's dead because of me!"

"It isn't your fault, it was the traitor's."

**But you accused Seiko of being the traitor.**

"BUT SHE WAS KILLED IN THE HALLWAY BECAUSE SHE WASN'T WITH US!"

"That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself."

"Please Izayoi, just leave me alone for some time.. I just.. Want to do something.."

"Fine, but don't go killing yourself."

**And Izayoi left her alone.**

Andou looked at the candy on the floor next to Seiko's dead body.

"That was the candy I gave you a few years ago, right? And you still haven't eaten it?" Andou took the candy and stared at it.

"Seiko, I wish we could have met under different circumstances.."

 

* * *

 

 

**You're asking me for my reaction to Seiko's death? Here it is.**

** **

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some hoe reported this so I had to remove the threat message.


End file.
